


PPJS 3: Punched By An Angel

by After_SCP



Series: PPJS [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Jewish Scripture & Legend, World Wrestling Entertainment, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/After_SCP/pseuds/After_SCP
Summary: Monsters hunters are seeking help against daemons and religious extremists.





	PPJS 3: Punched By An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the TV series "Supernatural" and the TV series "Touched by an angel" season 2 episode 6 In the name of God.

In Hell, a human is welcomed into the throne room, an unusual thing. But it's happening a little bit more lately since Taisei collaborates with the Devil. The man was once nearly murdered by his father and made a deal with Lucifer trapped in a soul stone. Both the angel and Takechi have learned to coexist over the decades. Mephistopheles is please to see Lucifer, he was waiting to inform him of something very important.  
“While you where having a human life, There was a side project, a team of elite wizards trying to get rid of the stone prison. It's a talented mastigos group who also studied prime magic to somehow bypass your trap. The construct they made will first project your conscientiousness, butt eventually it might progress.”  
Lucifer agrees to try the magic device, And he's even asking to see it now. Mephisto is surprised but ready. The 2 evil angels go meet with the wizards somewhere else.

It's night in a southern town, 2 brother are digging graves in a cemetery. Dave and his younger brother Remy Hovington are in their early twenties. They are monsters hunters. Dave looks like a redneck who his wearing his trucker hat backward. Remy has glass and his wearing his former university hoodie. With their friend, Barth Lee, they are trying to get rid of a ghost. They understood that severing any anchor the deceased had with this plane of existence., like their corpses, their favorite prized possession or even unresolved issues the person had while alive would destroy them. When they finally reach the coffin of the person they suspect to be undead, they open the wooden box and had gas and flammable camp fire stuff with the corpse and light up the hole with matches. Dave takes his cell phone and call Barth. The old veteran is few miles away in the rural haunted house alone. He is trespassing. The 3 hunters have spoke with the family 2 days ago on the phone and while they pretended to be the police, the owners told them they would go visit family in for a week. The saw this as an opportunity. Since his arrival, yesterday Lee can freely roam in the house. While he is searching for the ghost, he receives a phone call.  
“Hello?”  
It's done Barth, the remains are burning.”  
“I am not seeing any ghost cross over to the afterlife.”  
The lone hunter walks all the rooms of the house with his EMF meter. In every rooms he visits, he specifies over the phone that the readings show nothing special.  
“It's like there's never been anything here...”  
“Maybe the ghost was somewhere else when he got torched.”  
While Dave talks on the phone with Bart, Remy is lost in his thoughts, the invisible ghost sneaks on him and phases his spectral hands through the younger Hovington brother's skin. He screams out of pain.  
“Barth the ghost is here!”  
“What? She must have known we were hunting her..”  
The ghost screams with her unearthly voice. The supernatural sound instantly resonates inside Dave's head is also paralyzed by the pain. The revenant is moment away from frying Remy's inside in front of his incapacitated brother. Lee is screaming on the phone. The ghost suddenly disappears in a flash of light. Remy falls on the ground. But seems unaffected by the ghost attack. Dave can see his friend in his human disguise standing close to them. He stands back up.  
“Castiel, you saved us!”  
“Yes. You 2 should be more careful. You should have known by now that some ghost are trying to find peace and that their unfulfillments hold them here. Veronica Cervi was a woman tormented all her life. Her family was murdered by a rubber who was never found when she lived in the north years ago. Her soul couldn't be reason with any other way aside from telling her the identity of the murder. Their his something else that require you however. Go to the town of Rugdwell and locate the daemons hiding their.”  
The angel is already gone at the speed of light. Dave grabs his cellphone on the cemetery's short grass.  
“Barth! Barth! Yes were are alright. Castiel saved us and told us to go to Rugdwell for a case of sulfuric bastards.”  
“I see. We better meet up at the motel and see were we go form there.”  
After they say farewell to each other and hang up, the brothers and the veteran return to their 2 vehicles.

In the close by town of Rugdwell, An African American woman in her fifties is in her favorite local restaurant. Lucy York is trying to clear her mind at her favorite place. She is a police officer and she is waiting for a friend of hers, a paramedic woman named Lauren Kirk. She finally arrives, they hug and both sit to start talking right away. Lauren knows Lucy is unusually scared lately. Her daughter Regina, is a nurse and is takes very seriously to change the conservative view of medicine in the USA. Regina has recently returned to her hometown and has successfully convinces some doctors to start a AIDS clinic within the hospital. Yesterday Lucy and Lauren unfortunately work with each other again. A deadly car crash, criminal by the tires tracks on the road. The victim was a gay man that worked with Regina. The 2 mature women friends have both only sleep a little. They both take a sip between their sentences.  
“I don't know what to do Lauren, I don't want to imagine what we'll find for Paul's crash. It could start violence in the town, Like last week when Regina and some of her friends fought a group of baptist church militants. It was like a movie scenario, and it's gonna happen again I am afraid.”  
“There's a way to reason with those people we just have to find it. Everyone think they are fighting for the good of the town and they disagree. The best way to win them over is to keep doing what's truly best and don't pick a side.”  
The 2 long time friends continue to rabble about ideologies and dichotomous thinking to begin they day off with a good heart emptying rant. The day continues and a group of person his meeting on a farm's field somewhere else in town. Neo Nazis, members of the KKK and of the baptist church are preparing to clean their city. A group of person are trying to push, the charismatic baptist elder Jonathan Lynch to rally the groups as one. Jonathan only wishes that people in his town were making normal family to please God and wishes no one will be left behind at the rapture for temporarily homosexual pleasures and contract disease as well as losing their place in heaven. The poor tall blonde preacher doesn't know that dark forces are influencing his group. A group of daemons is trying to get a promotion. On their own initiative, while Satan tries to get out of the soul stone, they want to turn Rugdwell inhabitants against each other. The plan would be to give a good battle ground the the king of flies to tries his powers once more unbounded. The next step is going to ignite things up. The family of the young decease man is going to seek revenge for no reason. The daemons possessed a random man from another nearby town and made the poor victim crash and die. But since he was often arguing with Lynch's followers, the connection would be evident. Jonathan can ear the people around him talking about biblical stories of conquering the promised land. The meeting ends, and the folks return to their cars by the road. At this vulnerable moment, people who are seeking revenge ambush with few cars and weapons the enemy at the other spectrum of belief. 4 daemons jump from mind to mind during the battle to boost the violence. Just after everyone has enough blood , the authorities appears. At her home York is watching TV before going to sleep. She receives a phone call from her daughter Regina. She screams right away.  
“Mom! It's Charlie and Lisa and William!”  
“Calm down, what are you talking about?”  
“The baptist church people ambushed and attack them on the road! They are coming to attack the hospital mom do something!”  
Lucy jumps for her seat and walks around in her house.  
“I'm not I service. I call the job and I'm on my way! Be careful!”  
Lucy, excessively worried, is picking up her coat and her pistol while she talks to one of her colleague on her phone.  
“Quickly send someone to the hospital, my daughter just called me and she was crying and screaming! Something terrible happened over there! It's me Lucy! I don't know what it was! Look I'm going over there to go see.”  
York is going faster then usual. The adrenaline is making her go super fast. She drives and reaches the Rugdwell medical center before the cops on service. She parks the car and rushes to the door. One of the leftist is guarding the door, but a colleague of Regina, Doctor Michelle MacLeod pushes the vigilante and opens the door for Lucy.  
“Are the cops coming officer York?”  
“I am not in service today, but yes I called them, what's going on here?”  
The solider wannabe answers  
“War...”  
The 2 women look at him annoyed. Michelle tells him.  
“Keep guarding the door until the police arrives.”  
Michelle and Lucy walks in the corridors and the doctor explains.  
“5 people storm this place almost an hour ago, they say that the religious ethno nationalist are after them and are coming here soon to destroy the AIDS clinic within the hospital. 3 of them are wounded, Lisa Charlie and William. Rod the doorman and your daughter are fine.”  
When they reach the place at the center of the tiny hospital where everyone is hiding, Lucy can see the presence of the 5 “victims” a nurse named Rachelle and a patient. Regina runs to her mom.  
“You are here! Finally!”  
“Were you guys really attack by the crazy christians?”  
“Yes mom!”  
They suddenly ear gun shoots. Rod the guard screams in the distance.  
“They are coming!”  
Regina runs and grabs a rifle, the patient also grabs William's rifle because he cannot fight anymore.  
“What you guys believe you are doing?”  
Just after Officer York finishes her question, Rod appears In the hallway and gets killed by 3 gunshots. Lucy runs behind cover with her pistol ready by reflexes and wait for the targets to show up. 2 KKKs and 4 baptists christians are at the other side of the corridors armed with pistols and shotguns. Unaware to anyone, 2 daemons are possessing the nationalists, the third evil creature still floating around undetectable, jumps in the scared gay patient and starts shooting at the enemy, the 6 invaders return the fire. Lucy is stunned, how violence could have escalated so quickly? Lucy shoots one of the christians aiming at her daughter. A KKK shotgun wielding maniac gets Rachelle. Lucy can finally ear police cars outside. As officers of the law use megaphones to order people to exit, everyone drops their weapons and walk outside. Lucy thinks the nightmare is over, she exits with Regina and asks the officers for help finding other people who could help the injured outside.  
“We need another doctor, Doctor Macleod is alone in there and she just lived through a gun fight!”  
The 4 officers seems overwhelm. They must arrest and interview all those people and find staff for the hospital this late? The daemons still pretending to be humans play along and wait patiently for their fourth brother. The incorporeal monster is near by in a Hummer possessing a man with 3 of his friends! The vehicle appears on the side of the hospital, the police men fires at the car but people inside it also start to fire. Lucy realizes her nightmare isn't over, she was about to aim her weapon again but a bullet doing a rebound on a close light pole triggers her take cover instinct. She makes a run back in the health center entrance lobby. York sees other people falling under a fire arm shot. The daemon in white supremacist disguise spots her and screams a racial slur while pointing at her. She can see while screamimg from help inside that the bad guys are holding Regina and dragging her to the Hummer. York must retreat inside the hospital as the murders starts shooting in her direction. From the same parking exit where the Hummer came from, a pick up truck arrives just as fast and rams the Hummer at the christian fighters are surprised. One of the daemon sees the 2 men in the new car and screams at his fellow infernal siblings.  
“The Hovingtons!”  
The monsters hunters duo exit the truck and shoot at the people still standing with the rock salt loaded shotguns. Regina runs inside the hospital when everyone is on the ground. Dave mount one of the clearly possessed poor soul and splashes holy water on him. The daemon scrams out of pain, the 3 other spirits leaves the victims and flee. Dave starts the interrogation like the bad cop  
“What's going on here, tell me your plans for this town, or the exorcist will be long and painful!”  
Just as the evil creature tries to leave the body it is using, Dave pours more holy water on him. The daemon is paralyzed by the pain. Remy ears more cars coming, no sirens.  
“Dave...”  
The oldest brother knows they cannot face more white supremacists alone.  
“Let's regroup with the girl in the hospital.”  
Dave shoves the water bottle in the daemon's mouth. They run to the entrance.  
“Lady! Sorry! We are here to help!”  
Hidden inside Regina and her mother are whispering.  
“Should we trust them? They saved me.”  
“We have no idea who they are.”  
A desperate Michelle trying to save the severely wounded Rachelle yells to get attention.  
“Please help I am a doctor I am over here!”  
the hunters follow the voice and find the doctor trying to save the poor nurse. Remy tries to find a solution.  
“Should we move her? It's not safe here.”  
At the same time they ears gun shots and other ethnic and homophobic insults from the entrance. Michelle tries to rationalize herself and suggests.  
“Yes maybe to the ambulance company garage.”  
The 2 Yorks suddenly get out of their hiding spot. Lucy speaks quietly to no get the attentions of the gang.  
“Good idea Michelle. I call Lauren so she could prepare the place for us.”  
Regina asks.  
“Can we still use you guys truck or the ramming damaged it to much?”  
Dave is optimist.  
“Yeah it should, it was re enforced for that after all. Is there a way we can exit?”  
Regina and Michelle says yes and they start caring Rachelle in the direction for the detour as silently as possible. Dave looks at Remy.  
“Dave, no”  
But his older brother doesn't listen and starts running in the opposite direction and screams.  
“Judas Priest are bigger men that you guys will ever be!”  
The rest on the group continues and can even accelerate a little. They exit the hospital, they get to the brothers' car. Everyone tries to accommodate Rachelle in the back. As they are ready to leave, Dave appears in a window on the third floor.  
“Bring the truck here!”  
Remy brings the vehicle as close as he can and the Yorks get on the top of the car and catch Dave hanging down holding on the bottom window frame. Remy starts driving away. And the the racists gunners peak out of the building windows and fire at the truck, but it safely rides away.

Jonathan Lynch returns home having escape the ambush from the leftists on the side of the rural road. Someone from his congregation driving the car drops him in front of his home and thanks him for keeping people in the narrow path and to resists the decadence of the the current end time. Both wish each other a good night, but inside Jonathan can't help of thinking about the violence. As he walks to his door, he wonders why people are so violent, he saw few persons dies tonight and wonders what the future will be. Will the gays and the pro-choice mother always have warriors on their side just like the christians? A police car passes by with the sirens on at high speed, the driver saw Lynch quickly slow down a turns back to park in front of the person outside his house. Lynch approaches the car and the officer of the law gets out of his car.  
“Mister Lynch? You made it out of the attack on the 8th road! Good can I count on you to come explain what happen tomorrow?”  
“Of course Officer.”  
“Perfect! My night isn't over, same thing just happens at the hospital...”  
“My God no!”  
“Between you and me, all that just to defend guys that wanna ass fuck other guys is so pointless.”  
“Death is pointless officer.”  
“I guess, good night.”  
“Be careful, I wanna see you tomorrow morning officer.”  
The policeman drives away and Lynch finally enters his home. All the light are opens and when Lynch enters his living room, he discovers that his wife Gina is held hostage by a masked man. Jonathan falls on his knees.  
“please let her go.”  
“ I came here to convince you to stop spreading your bigot believes, but I spy on you getting inside in I ear the conversation with the cop. I can't stand this, Yourhomophobic stone age lunatics have way to much influence. We are all monkeys!”  
“please take me instead!”  
“This is for the homosexuals around the world that were killed by religion and for those who are still getting killed in this day and age!”  
The secret assaulter uses his knife to slash her throat, start running as fast as he can exiting by a big opened window in the kitchen. Lynch rushes to Gina and tries to slow the blinding the bleeding. He also tries to call the police and the paramedics, but both have a recorded message saying to hide and wait for help to arrive, the authority are working on stopping the fighting in town. While and after his wife bleed out, Jonathan stay with her in his arms crying and immobile for hours.

The truck with the 6 hospital gun fight survivors arrives at the paramedics garage. Lauren Kirk was waiting on the other side of the gate, they quickly park in and Lauren teams up with Michelle to save Rachelle. Lauren asks to Lucy and Regina to go watch her 10 years old nephew in the living quarters. He is alone and watching TV. The Yorks and the Hovingtons agrees to play the babysitters and to watch for any other bad guys from the windows. Regina presents the group to young Georgie.  
“Hi Georgie, remember me and my mom?”  
“Yes my aunt friends.”  
“Those 2 brothers are Dave and Remy.”  
Dave tries starting a conversation with the kid.  
“What are you watching on TV?”  
“Wrestling!”  
Dave and Regina are surprised. They both have the same critic.  
“What? Wrestling isn't real fighting. It's all theater with actors in little tights.”  
“Yeah.”  
Remy rolls his eyes and goes to the bathroom. Lucy is watching outside and not listening to them.  
“If me and Dave want to watch something else Georgie, what would you want tomorrow to compensate? Candies, ice cream?”  
Georgie thinks.  
“I do love ice cream, but there is a special fight tonight. Knight of justice and is partners are going to fight the NWO. Also next weak is Wrestlemnia and mom or aunt Lauren never buy those.”  
Regina jumps on the occasion.  
“Maybe we could buy you Wrestlemnia next week!”  
“Ice cream tomorrow and Wrestlemania next Sunday?”  
“Why no? Anything just to see something relaxing after today, Georgie. It was a hard day trust me.”  
Regina and Georgie shack hands and she stars looking for another interesting program on others channels with Dave. In the bathroom, Remy just hang up on the phone with Barth, their old friend cannot come to help, he is on a werewolves hunt himself. Hovington washes his hands and face in the sink. He looks at his reflection in the mirror, He suddenly sees Castiel as well only in the glass, the angel isn't really standing behind him.  
“Remy, you will need help on this case. Let Georgie watch Monday Night RAW. You'll find the help you need, according to one of my fellow angel partner Sachiel.”  
“Who's the help?”  
The angel is already gone. Remy returns in front of the TV screen with the others and discretely tries to convince the other to watch wrestling, with a particular hint. He quickly flaps his hand for one second.  
“Hey Dave our friend Cas says that this week wrestling show would be the best of the year!”  
“Cas said that?”  
Georgie comes back with arguments.  
“Your friend is right! The NWO is a legendary faction and they are fighting another new faction with the greatest wrestler ever! Knight of justice himself, James Johnson, and a mexican champion. There is even a karate champion and a ninja in their group but not in tonight match anyway.”  
Regina protests.  
“What? Not wrestling...”  
Everyone insist. They tune to RAW.

In Detroit, Test celebrates his victory over Rikishi. The NWO are in a backstage promo segment, Hulk Hogan as something to say to the enemy factions.  
“With my wolf pack here we can't believe this, At Wrestlemania the house of Hulkaminiacs.”  
He turns to talk to say one sentence to Hall.  
“Hulk Hogan versus the Rock brother, you versus Austin.”  
He returns to the camera.  
“Dudes of justice. You're out! The real tickets sellers are in town. Who booked this match? Your a a small step toward the grand daddy of them all, a bump in the road to Wrestlemania! You're not even in the card and we have to fight you tonight?!”  
“Hey yo. Pee pee JS. We look like wrestlers, we were and still is the world number one faction. You guys just played too much video games and now you think a medieval guy ,a lion guy, a karate guy or a ninja guy can win over us? Austin, the Rock. Wrestlemania is coming. Tic toc tic toc, time over!”  
Scott Hall signals with his head to his friends to leave with him. Before leaving, Hall says on final thing and throws his toothpick to the camera.  
“Let's go warm-up.”  
At the announcers table, Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler are ready to continue to comments tonight's matches.  
“Well JR, Seems this match couldn't wait for Wrestlemania!”  
“Look King, I wish that Rock and Austin are the ones that teach a lesson to the NWO, but it's conflicting. I still don't want them to win tonight, but this new justice faction, can they do it? Cool resume for some of them, but as a team, against 3 guys that made a faction that overthrow and ruined the WCW? I not sure.”  
The team song of the NWO starts and they walk to the ring in their classic casual walk taunting the crowd. Backstage, The PPJS is getting ready for their own entrance, Knight of justice and Corazón de León are talking, Steven arrives.  
“Guys, I have to quickly go grab my shinai, my lemon flavored beer and my joint. I'll run and be back as quickly as possible.”  
The mexican superstar is upset.  
“Are you kinding us?”  
“It's a part of my entrance attire, like your crucifix shaped cape or James' chainmail coif.”  
Knight tells him.  
“Hurry up man! Before our entrance!”  
Steven runs in the corridors of the arena in direction of his locker. In the way, Rhidian Exmaev sees him and asks him to come talk.  
“Sorry man, I have to go back to the Gorilla position, it's my match.”  
The thin manager with long hair wearing a red cloak grabs him.  
“I know, but I just want to say that you have potential, I have to introduce you to someone special, an awaken, one of the mastigos path. He says we are sleepwalkers you and me, that could have the ultimate epiphany!”  
“What?”  
Rhidian's twin brother Carl arrives. His pro-wrestler brother is taller and much muscular than the weird manager.  
“Leave him alone with your dumb occult stuff. Hurry Corvus don't miss your entrance with the others!”  
Corvus runs to his bag and takes his Sandman inspired trinkets. He runs back to James and Corazón. The tall luchador with the lion mask looks at him.  
“Just in time, thanks.”  
“Eye of the world” from Iron Savior starts. James, Crovus and Corazón exit the backstage and immediately start trying to cheer up the crowd. They shake hands with fans on their way down the ramp. The PPJS team jumps in the ring. The 6 men are now ready to face each others. The referee is ready and asks to both team who starts. The 2 big men, Corazón and Nash step forward. The official make a signal for the bell to start the match. Kevin counters with a big boot kick the first tentative from his opponent to go for a grab. Corazón seems disoriented from the kick and Kevin charges him with a elbow strike to the head, the target falls to the ground. Kevin continues to stomp the enemy. While the crowd and the commentators are stunned, Hogan and Hall laughs at James stressing over how their mexican heavy weight champion is getting dominated. At the ring side table, King says to JR.  
“Bad start for the new faction.”  
Scott Hall ask to his friend to have a part of the fun too. Nash walks over their corner and tags his Outsider partner. They both pick up Corazón to facilitate Hall's best maneuver, the crucifix power bomb like Brad Anderson. But the PPJS fighter escapes and runs back to successfully attacking the Outsiders. The referee signals Kevin laying on the ground that he better return to his corner or be disqualified. While the NWO both get back up , the shaken Corazón tags with James. He starts boxing with Scott. He manages to dodge few strikes and to land good combos of punches, but being successively hit made Hall go low with a knee in the kidney to stop Knight. Hall grabs his opponent and he gives Knight a scoop slam. James defiantly stands up and Scott hits another scoop slam on him. Hall then take advantage of his momentum to tag with Hogan. Now in the match, Hulk starts by kicking James while he gets up. Hogan then try to do a suplex but James pushes him in the PPJS corner with more punch combos. He can now tag Crovus in. Hogan is being punched and kick by the 2 wrestlers until James leaves before the referee tells him to get back in their corner. Steven plants Hogan face first to the ground with a DDT. The hardcore wrestler thinks this powerful technique is enough to have the time to run to a ring corner and stand on it to jump on Hulk Hogan and finish him with a diving double foot stomp. Corvus does have time for his strategy, but in mid air, Hogan rolls away. Recovering from the missed drop, Corvus starts striking Hogan while he gets up. Hulk ignores the pain and stands up in Steven's face. With a good punch on the temple, Hulk knocks out his opponent. Now that Corvus is laying on his back, Hogan goes running to use the ropes rebound, the atomic leg drop almost connects, Steven dodges Hogan's signature maneuver like the NWO member dodged the diving double foot stomp. With his last energy, Corvus tags Corazón with 2 successive running clotheslines, the lion luchador takes control of the fight. The PPJS fighter picks up his opponent on his shoulders for the kinniku buster. The Outsiders rush in the ring and attack the guy saving Hogan. The referee is clearly upset and yells and the NWO that they will be disqualified. Scot and Kevin return to their corners knowing that Hulk can do whatever he wants with the wounded Corazón. Hogans taunts James and Corvus on the outside with a powerful scoop slam in front of them, but Corazón long legs permit James to quickly stretch his arm and jump forward to touch the toes of his partner, luckily for them the referee sees it and tells Hogan to change targets after the slam. Knight of Justice overwhelm Hogan with his punches and is able to take advantage of the destabilized wrestler and pick him up on his shoulders for his best move, the death valley driver. James hits the move and covers Hogan. The referee counts to 3 and the upsetting win is official. The PPJS defeated the NWO! Nash and Hall pick up their friend and return to the backstage area all angry. James asks for a microphone, Kreese told him to remember to promote the organization if they won. Lilian Garcia gives him the tool to speak nationwide.  
“This match was not our idea, but since the WWE management doubted our new faction, they put us to the test. Yes we are proud sport men that want to win, but egos aside, we want to help you people. So if you have a problem that is poisoning your life call us!”  
The phone number appears on the titantron. After that the commentators start talking about the Wrestlemania card and the other matches coming on this episode of RAW.

The Hovingtons, the Yorks and the Kirks are waiting in 2 trucks for the arrival for few cars near Rugdwell. Yesterday, it took hours to convince Lucy to don't ask the FBI for help. Dave and Remy didn't wanted to mentioned who Castiel really is, they didn't wanted be honest and say daemons were their enemies, so they tried to sell the conspiracy theory to her daughter and herself. At the hour that Remy and Emil confirmed while they talked about on the phone, 2 cars and a motorcyclist shows up on the road. They park on the side of the way. Marshal Kreese gets out of his expensive Porche. Remy gets out of the truck.  
“Remy Hovington?”  
“Yes, And you are Marchal Kreese, thank to show up for help.”  
“Well that's what we do, all 6 of us are here, what you need us for? Some sort of Klu Klux Klan uprising?”  
Even if an angel referred Marshal and his gang to the monster hunter, Hovington is still reluctant to tell the truth.  
“Well sort off yeah, racist violence.”  
“You are from Rugdwell?”  
“Well not really, We are with people who can explain more. Please come with us to the paramedic garage.”  
The evil creatures tormenting the city are observing the scene, monsters know all the PPJS members aside from Corvus and Johnson who are unaware of the supernatural as far as they know. The 5 vehicles starts to go toward the town but a police escort of 2 cars and 4 officers block the way a little further. Lucy goes to talk to her colleagues.  
“Sorry Lucy but your daughter and the 2 guys with her are coming with us, Gina Lynch was murdered last night. We have question to ask them.”  
“They didn't do it I swear! I was with them all this time! About me and those TV actors they called for back up we have to follow too?”  
“We trust you and for the others it's look like they were on different planes to get close to here and they just arrived. We will interrogate Lauren, the stars and you later.”  
While the police arrests the 3 persons. Georgie can finally go meet his favorite wrestler.  
“Wow! Knight of justice! Your the best, man!”  
While James talks with the kid, Kreese and Anderson are talking together, the other are sleeping for a night of working and flying and Lucy is wondering with Lauren what to do next.  
“You think those murders called us to get more suspect in the way?”  
“Possible.”  
Next to them an officer opens the truck of the Hovingtons truck he laughs and yells to the other cops.  
“Guys! Those dumb asses are vampires hunters or something! They have wooden stacks, salt ammunition, crucifixes...”  
As the police takes everything as evidence, the 2 PPJS fighters look at each other.  
“Hey, Brad, you fought supernatural creatures right?”  
“Yes, a Tengu. I helped a ninja named Tatsuzo Ichikawa.”  
“I and I can say for a fact that fairies, daemons and wizards are real.”  
“You think those guys were fighting supernatural forces?”  
“Maybe, I fell evil auras around here...”  
Lucy exit Lauren's car and approaches the 2 fighters.  
“Sorry I don't know what to say, it was the idea of the brothers to call you guys. I'll try to find what's happening in my town, please don't get into trouble to give Rugdwell a bad name with athletes murderered in a fight between pro choice and pro life. You could wait for the police to call you back about the brothers and yesterday at the motel. Come on Georgie.”  
The 2 enter Lauren's truck and drive away, the police also leaves. The PPJS warriors drive to the Rugdwell motel and rent rooms. While Anderson and Kreese are talking about their next move, Corazón de León doesn't feel like resting and waiting to tell the version of the unknown event.  
“So Those guys are suspected of murder and they wanted or help? It seems like no case here.”  
Kreese explains.  
“Maybe it is. Emil told me they wanted help because the nationalists and the religious were fighting the people defending the homosexuals and the pro choice in this town. The 2 brothers asking for help were supposed to be neutral, they just wanted the villagers to stop fighting. As we arrived in Rugdwell, the police arrested the brothers asking our help for murder, but they found in their truck weapons to kill vampires and other monsters.”  
“This is weird, you think they need help against evil creatures?”  
“If you believe in that kind of stuff...”  
“Look guys, the 3 of us fought in private martial arts tournament for the most powerful people of this world. I now you saw things that defied logic. Jaguar Mask told me an oni killed the first Corazón de León. Those 2 brothers might actually need help against monsters.”  
James listens while resting.  
“Monsters? You guys are not serious? It's not because I dress like Van Helsing that I want to believe in and hunt vampires.”  
Kreese insists.  
“Their many worlds beyond our...”  
“Look I'm waiting for the police here like a good citizen and I am not going to go help a suspected murder hunting Dracula. Right Corvus?”  
“Yes James”  
“Right Megitsune?”  
“Actually Mister James I know a fighter named Yatanokagami Satoru trying to harness the power of the Orochi, a powerful dragon with 8 heads.”  
“I'm out...”  
Marshal looks at Corazón.  
“We should go look what is happening at the police station, if something weird happens, we'll call you guys.”  
Everyone agrees and the luchador and Kreese leave.

At the Rugdwell police HQ, 3 daemons sneak in and possess officers. The infernal trio enters the detention room, they look at Regina and the Hovingtons behind bars. Regina is crying and the 2 guys are looking at the cops suspicious.  
“Remy and Dave in bonus! When our superior in hell will learn that we killed 2 birds with one stone, well no your business, your just the bird!”  
The daemons laugh. Remy walks toward the back wall of the cell.  
“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus...”  
The daemons act like a very load noise is hurting them. They try the open the cell, but Dave is trying to slow them. The powerful monsters push Dave on his brother which make the banishment fails. Another policeman enters the room.  
“Everything is alright here?”  
The creatures hijacking the humans returns in the office rooms and one of them phones Lynch.  
“Hi it's officer Clarkson, gather a group and come over here, we found your wife murderer...”  
“What you mean? You offering me to get revenge myself without the justice system?”  
“Well yeah! Were you the one in church making a speech about laws of God before laws of men? We finally have the opportunity to reminds people in town that money, drugs and sex don't rule this world. I joined the police to make this world a better place! Come on Jonathan! we don't surrender before they do, they cannot be reason with!”  
“OK call some people. I will too, see you latter.”  
When the daemon pretending to be Clarkson hangs up, all the other police look at him.  
“What you morons looking at?”  
The infernal creature charisma presence and intimidation were practiced over centuries. Everyone involuntarily return to their job. The 2 other daemons go next to a window and look outside. They starts talking in a weird supernatural language. They talk so no one close to them inside the police building can ear them.  
“It's time Aromun! We might give this town to Lucifer tonight! So much human will fight soon, all with hatred for each other, thinking hypocritically that they have the moral high ground.”  
“Their useless sacrifices will be a direct link to the inferno, but most importantly, the big boss will notice us! I'll send some bugs in the town to harass the already nervous and enraged population!”  
“Good let me join you.”  
Just two seconds before they were about to check outside the window to make sure nobody was there, Kreese and Corazón were silently scouting around the building, being paranoid of the police unaware of the possible supernatural threat. But At the very instant they herd the diabolic voices, They jump to hide undercover behind a car. The daemons see no one out side and both puke many insects that flies away.  
“Now let's sacrifice one of them to bring some friends to the party!”  
They laugh and return in the building away from the window.  
In the back of the parking lot, Marshal and his luchador friend are whispering to each other.  
“You saw that! That was demonic for sure!”  
“Yeah, I couldn't understand what they were saying, but those voices were...”  
“Troubling. They were of f this world I tell you Marshal!”  
Kreese is thinking.  
“Go see if the police left some of the monster hunting stuff in the truck off the guys that called us, I'll find a good way in and call the other for back up. Let's hurry! Whatever they have planed isn't good!”  
Inside 2 daemons enter the cell of the brother and Regina. They take Remy and knock out the 2 other. Muffled and tied up with bandannas and ropes, Remy is now with the 3 creatures from hell who have hypnotized the rest of the police. The monsters start they weird chanting and a ready to kill Remy to help as much daemons as they can to get on our side. Kreese is looking at them hiding outside near a window he his closing is cellphone after a short silent talk with Brad. No Corazón in sight, but he sees a car arriving. It's Lucy and Lauren! Marshal sprints incredibly fast toward them.  
“Come on let's go you daughter is in danger!”  
“What?”  
“Hurry! You'll see!”  
Lucy get her pistol and they rush inside. The daemons look at them. One of them show a glimpse of his true nature and greets them with a inhuman voice.  
“Good. 3 more sacrifices.”  
Lauren,Marshal and Lucy instantly feel paralyzed. Has one of them gets ready to knife Remy and the other 2 were about to tied up the new guests, Corazón de león II storms in and throws holy water flasks he found in the the truck of the Hovingtons. The evil spirits screams of pain and stop what they were doing. He then attacks them. Now able to move, Kreese and Lauren help Remy. Lucy rushes to search her daughter in the building. Corazón overcomes the wounded demons but cannot snap out the mind controlled cops standing still. The daemons recover and the pro-wrestler is out of special water, Kreese and him take a fighting stance ready to face the 3 monsters, but Remy intervenes.  
“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te…cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare…Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis…Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine…quem inferi tremunt…Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos.”  
The creatures are forced back in hell and all cops fall to the ground unconscious. Marshal is impress.  
“Wow! you memorized all that!”  
Suddenly, few religious nationalists enter the police station to find Remy, Lauren and the 2 famous fighters with most the members of the force knocked out. Corazón tries to plead.  
“We can explain!”  
Out numbered, the hunter and the PPJS warriors try to protect Lauren, The successfully hold until Dave freed by Lucy can help but, at one point, the experienced and highly trained fighters fall under the quantity of people. The group hold the 3 women and are ready to leave. Brad, Steven, Megitsune and James, arrives in the station parking space, Anderson on his motorcycle and his friends in James' car, they park while the mob stare at them. The unfriendly group approaches with their captured opponents. Everyone laugh at the 4 persons who came for back up. One of them taunts them.  
“You want the same thing we did to your police assaulting friends?”  
The fresh PPJS charge to help their friends. While the 4 tries to out fight the 20 or more, Marshal has a second wind and breaks free and starts fighting again. Few people with rifles and pistols force the fight too stop and the PPJS fighters to surrender. Jonathan Lynch arrives in his car with some his followers. He cannot believe what he sees. He tries to stop everyone, he screams.  
“Why are you continuing this violence? Stop it! Enough death!”  
Unaware to the humans, the daemons have returned among them.  
“We have to avenge your wife and the others!”  
Jonathan replies.  
“When will the killings end? We are all wrong. We must stop this circle of vengeance!”  
But the daemons and the radicals of the group push more.  
“The young woman and the brothers killed! They must pay at least! They can't kill our friends, your wife and cops!”  
“Please.”  
“Just 2 of them Jonathan. Only Regina and the tall young brother.”  
Jonathan puts his hands on his face and retreats. Some follow him and some go with the captive all knocked out with a rifle stock strike to the head. The others follow and try to emotionally support Lunch. The group carries Remy and Regina to land of yesterday night shooting and the members talk with each other of burning them. The others, Jonathan asks that they are just put miles away from the town in 2 cars with a note to never return. The man who receives the order answers positively, but the daemon possessing him was laying. He will kill them once far from town enough. The daemon argues with the friend of his meat suit and they decided to be as safe has they can in killing them instead of just shooting them.

Dave wakes up. He cannot move and he feels cold, wet. He discover that he is in a death situation, trapped in a vehicle with still unconscious Corazón, Lucy, Steven and Megitsune. They sinking in a lake tied up! The water is rising quickly. He cannot gets free form the ropes around his arms and legs.  
“Fuck! No, no, no!”  
In the front passenger seat of the car, Dave is trying to wake the luchador in the driver seat. He hits the muscular man with his tied up legs.  
“Hey! Big guy! Come on man wake up!”  
Corazón doesn't move.  
“OK, if the angels could help, I guess they would already being here so... How can I get out of this?”  
Megitsune starts to mumble in japanese, slowly moving her head.  
“Hey, you! Pretty japanese ninja! We must get out of this!”  
The PPJS sole female fighter realizes the situation, she also realizes that somebody took her tanto. They are now almost shoulders deep in the water. The others starts to wake up because of the the cold bath. Megitsune raise her tie arms above water and start her kuji-in hands signs, With her magic evocation prayer, her rope catches on fire and free her upper limbs. The other are quickly asking for help, she untie 1, they untie 2 others, and they finally escape the car while untying the fifth passenger. They all surface from the lake a swim with difficulty too the nearest shore, where the car as pushed. Megitsune notices in the lake and points.  
“Look, big air bubbles over there!”  
They know this is they other for sure! Corazón and Dave remove their shirts and their shoes and dive back in the water. The vision in the water is too poor. They swim to the bubbles and after that, they swim down. When they both can grab the second car, they can closely see James, Lauren, Marshall and Brad panicking and drowning. After opening the doors, The pro-wrestler takes James and Brad, Dave helps Marshal and Lauren to swim up. They all an get their head partially above water and breath welcomed fresh air. Close to the shore, Lucy and Megitsune quickly help the 4 tied up persons and their rescuers on dry land, and start to untie them. Everyone is exhausted and breathing heavily. James is upset.  
“I have only been in this town for less than a day and it's already tried to kill us!”  
Lauren and Lucy are hugging and crying. The paramedic asks.  
“What the fuck were those things at the police station? Demons?”  
Dave says yes. James get more upset.  
“Their is no such things as daemons, stop with that non-sense. Just evil rednecks OK! They took my sword!”  
“They took my tanto too.”  
Marshal and Brad are arguing with Knight of justice.  
“Look we all saw supernatural entities here aside from you, Those daemons are out there masquerading as citizens to fuel the the violence.”  
“the daemons in town paralyzed Lauren, Lucy and myself. Corazón saved us with the Hovingtons holy water supplies.”  
The masked fighter asks.  
“Where's Corvus?”  
Lucy answers.  
“We cannot loose any time to save Regina! Your friend as already ran back in direction of the town to save the 2 captives.”  
Brad swears out loud.  
Marshal tries to rally the group.  
“Come on! Me must follow him! He doesn't stand a chance alone. We must not give up on saving Regina and Remy!”

Steven finally arrives in town and starts to discretely follow a large number of people all heading in a rural road. At a safe and hidden distance of the evil gathering, Steven reaches in his pocket to smoke a courage spliff, but his joints are wet like his lighter that can't light up. Too bad, he grabs a big rock with one hand on the side of the road and runs toward the group. The group is tying up Remy and Regina on a single big wood pyre. The daemons possessing friends of Jonathan are trying to rationalizing the 2 upcoming murders.  
“The police told you it was her gang and her! That attacked us and then attacked the police! What other proof do you need? God would forgive those crimes?”  
The raging conflict in Lynch's head make him unable to answer. Suddenly out of the night's darkness, Corvus charges and hits people on the head with his rock. When guys with rifles try to shoot him, He uses a human shield. Other screams to stop firing avoid more friendly fire. After more casualty than expected from one man, the group finally neutralizes Steven, now unconscious, they drag him to the pyre. They empty gas tanks on the wood and them, The town ambulance truck runs over the group at the right moment to save the 3 victims from a lighter's flame. James, Dave, Brad, Megitsune, Corazón and Lucy exit from the back with shotguns and starts shooting the people that still stand and hold their weapons. The violence is high enough, One of the daemons uses his magic anchor and recites his magic daemonic words. In the inferno the groupwarlocks soul stone specialists run the the the triumvirate talking in the throne room.  
“My Lord! Master Mephistopheles and Mistress Lilith too! Some daemons working with us on the material plane have just open a connection! It the best opportunity to test the out of the stone projector!”  
“Why we were not informs of those daemons plans and involvements?”  
“Quick my Lord, We must test this!”  
Eager to get out of the spirit trap, Lucifer tries the untested experience. Back in Rugwell, The fight is going the PPJS and hunters' way, until a big explosion projects a giant red face in the sky.  
“I don't know yet if it's working... Wait I think it's working! Mortals, your thirst for the blood of your kind as finally set me free! I, Lucifer, will access your plane with my full power since almost a century! All of you believed they were doing the right thing but your were all killing in my name! Now feel my true Power!”  
The giant face disappears. Everyone his looking at each other, no one want to fight anymore. Someone broke the awkward silence.  
“Demons made ourselves kill each others, how can this be?”  
another confused poor soul talks.  
“Satan his real?”  
Lynch falls on his knees, rips off his shirt and start crying. Dave brings a daemon he spotted during Lucifer's talk to his brother still on the pyre.  
“Look people, We can get rid off them, just never let them back in!”  
Remy resists the exorcism again and the creature is expelled in front of everyone. Many are terrorized. Dave helps the unconscious ex possessed to sit down and talk while he unties Regina and his brother.  
“We while write you down the latin exorcism and draw you few symbols that will help you against them, we call also let you our phone numbers, but must important, pray you never have to use those things.”  
Everyone returns in town. Other town people preoccupied by the violence come before the large group returning for a second gun fight at the same farm in 2 nights. All the citizens fall in some else arms and they all start to cry and apologies over and over again. When everyone in town as purge their emotions and their sins together, the brothers leaves their anti daemons weapon on paper to few people to copy over later. After that. everyone return to their place and will probably go to sleep for a while. The PPJS drive Lynch home, inside he confesses to the 6 fighters that he will probably seeks to go in a psychiatric hospital and leaves everything behind, Corvus spots a grey parrot.  
“Who's going to take care of the bird?”  
“Bill?' I don't know... It's my wife parrot.”  
Corvus helps the bird on his shoulder.  
“Hello Bill. You journey continues with me now.”  
Brad laughs.  
“You are a pirate or something?”  
the emotionally destroyed Lynch falls asleep while the warriors of god tries to comfort him. Their return in town, it's early morning. No one in town is awake. The PPJS however come across the Hovingtons on the road. They stop their vehicles next to each other. Dave is driving and listening loudly to Scorpions' “No one like you”.  
Marshal and Dave lower their window and talk to each other.  
“You guys don't go back to the motel?”  
“Nah. Tight WWF schedule. But I can ask you the same question.”  
“We don't like celebration and gratitude, Beside we have a friend to help, the guy that taught us everything we now about the supernatural. Be careful out there! You just played with the major league!”  
“I met a wizard once, she said she was an orimos or something. We help a fairy to return to...”  
Remy cannot stay silent anymore.  
“Return to Arcadia! She said she was an obrimos! Magicians with an affinity with the laws of physics and pure magic!”  
“Well... yes.”  
Remy confesses.  
“Sorry but my brother and I don't watch wrestling and would have never called you, but... an angel named Castiel advised us to do it...”  
The PPJS look at each other confused.  
Dave tries to end smoothly the paranormal baptism.  
“If we need help, or you need help, let's keep in touch. We don't want to anger the angels right?”  
They say farewell to each other and start driving back to their next destination. In James's car, Steven tells him.  
“That's cool! That's what we should do! Save the day and drive away! Just as soon as I belong! Then it's time I disappear!”  
“Whatever...”

In hell, Satan is catapulted back in his body, the infernal device fries and collapses. He turns to the group terrified before him.  
“You failed me!”  
The king of the inferno sentences right away all the wizards and the daemons involved to torture until further notice.


End file.
